warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
WILD/SEASON ONE
SEASON ONE When the Clan life wasn't enough for them, a portion of cats left behind their lives as warriors to found their own group - Jaliverynn, which prospered for many years but not all cats were happy with the strict rule. Those cats left to create The League, which resided not far from Jaliverynn. Angry that history had repeated themselves, Jaliverynn attacked and received themselves a long enmity. Days go by and when Cairna finds her family signing her up for the war, she knows that whatever this havoc may lead to, she will be in the middle of it. My Home Everyone has a home and Jaliverynn is Cairna's. She was taught to be the utmost loyal to her home which is why her parents' signed her up to be a warrior in the next army draft against The League. Cairna wants to be loyal and train hard to be a warrior but what can she do when something stronger calls her away from home? Wild Side Cairna, now a warrior initiate has begun her encounters with The League. Now that she's found what's calling her, she refuses to give up her loyalty to Jaliverynn. But she can't pass up an offer to find out what's in The League, can she? The League Cairna learns about The League's ways and their past with Jaliverynn. She can't say she's happy with her clan's actions of the past but she feels like there's something missing. Something she can't quite see yet....Tress can't help but doubt Cairna's potential. The League has accepted Jaliverynn traitors in the past but he knows something is differing with Cairna and he decides to put her loyalties up to the test. I Wish As the battle that Cairna fights in nears, the latter knows she must make a choice. Her home, or the place she desires for? But in her life, it's never been what Cairna wants and she must know what she wishes for before it is too late. For in life, the only cat you have there for you your whole life, is yourself. What will Cairna choose? Capitulation Cairna is fighting her first battle - for whom, she now knows. As she teams up with her friends, her true friends, she knows nothing can go wrong. But Jaliverynn is more prepared than ever for this battle, so The League needs to fight harder more than ever. And Cairna needs to fight her inner battle first at seeing all her old confidantes, now her enemies. Deserving Love has always been a struggle to all cats. But for this one, he needs to know how to love his friends as well as himself. Because not all cats are deserving of love, or even life, especially ones with sins that could send them to the burning pits of the Shadow Forest. Too Late To Speak That horrible feeling of being too late fills Cairna's heart as The League suffers a tremendous forest fire. Cats have died, and hearts have been damaged. Is it too late to do anything? How can Cairna make her friends feel okay when she knows she's not either. Especially with the upcoming storm. Obstacles Of The Heart Tryn has trained her whole life, hoping she could be a little better, day by day. But the fire ravaged all her hope. After all, how is one to react after you watch your whole family die in front of you? Cairna wishes she could help Tryn, as she knows what it is like to be separated from the ones she loves too. Cairna, Tress, Tryn, and Zale have known each other for only three moons, but their bond is stronger, strong enough to overcome the obstacles of the heart. My Rage, My Fury Zale wants revenge. He is determined to destroy the Jaliverynn for knocking him down when he was already injured and no one can stop him now - but maybe someone can. Meanwhile, The League knows this is Jaliverynn's full-blown wrath and they have no choice after the fire to make the most cowardly choice of all - to leave. Cairna loves her new home fiercely as much as she wants to fight for them. Because she has come so far now, there is no turning back. She just has to let The League know this and possibly change their mind. Mayhem The League is truly in peril now, what with Jaliverynn spies exposing themselves everywhere. They know they are losing but what good can they do with the feeling of utter betrayal, this never-ending mayhem? Category:WILD Category:Shows Category:Foxstep's Fanfictions